


Heaven's Gate

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, RF Valentine's Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey leaves to enter the Forest of Beginnings. While before she promised to save Ventuswill and Leon with no hesitation, it is when she's alone when she begins to doubt.</p><p>A part of the Rune Factory Valentine's Week 2015. February 8th Chosen Prompt: Last Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Gate

She made sure to close the door as gently as possible, careful not to disturb the deep silence that hung over the town like the moon. The sun had set hours ago, and even the guards that kep post next to the gates seemed to have retired. Frey couldn’t help but smile, wondering how much Forte would be yelling in the morning. Protecting the entire town had become the young knight’s prerogative in life, which had earned her a stern reputation amongst her colleagues. 

Even though Frey thought it was amusing, she was aware just how wrong it would have been to laugh.

She sighed, green twintails spinning as she turned her back towards the castle. The entire town had spent so much time making sure that she would be able to come back safely from the Forest of Beginnings, and yet she was leaving in the dead of night for Heaven’s Gate. It was insulting to think that she didn’t want to say goodbye, even though she had the spell in her grasp. She was going to return to Selphia. She was going to return. Her equipment was perfected and her potions were fastened safely in her bag. Nothing about this situation screamed demise, yet she still wanted to leave before anyone even knew she intended to leave.

Frey was simply a coward, and she didn’t have anything to prove otherwise.

She ran out of town, running away from the fears and her feelings. From the worried townsfolk that would know the second they awoke. From those who would try and make her stay if she had waited. From the man she caught herself talking to more and more, who wouldn’t miss her prodding when it was all over.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the Obsidian Mansion pass her by. Frey felt herself begin to slow her pace, letting out a few weary pants. The fake princess came to a halt at the entrance of the mansion. For a second, she wondered whether she should cut through the dungeon back to town. She could explain that she needed some more supplies when dawn broke. She could say goodbye. She could see Dylas one last time.

Oh…why did she keep thinking she wasn’t going to make it? She had never been this unsure before, not even when Venti had explained just who the guardians were. When Venti finally awoke after so long, Frey had vowed to save her. Showing this much doubt was insulting to her dear friend. Even more insulting to the entire village. She was the one who said she would go to the Forest of Beginnings in the first place. Frey didn’t want to think that she couldn’t keep her promise, but the thoughts kept leaking in.

Frey forced herself to take the short path up toward Leon Karnak, keeping her head level and her breathing steady. She was going to do this. She would go through Heaven’s Gate and come out alive with Venti’s first guardian. It was what she promised to do.

As she reached the main gate, she paused to take in a deep breath. Before she could take the first of her last steps, she heard footsteps approach. Frey’s head snapped to attention, her hands swiftly latching onto her dual blades with ease. A figure stood in the shadows of a tree, escaping the light of the moon. As she raised her blades up for battle, the figure took in a deep breath.

“So…you’re really leaving like this?”

Her eyes widened, hands lowering to her side as the figure emerged from the shadows, “Dylas…” She slipped her swords back into their sheathes and forced a smile on her face. Banishing the doubt from her head, she took a friendly step forward.

“Why are you out here this early?” Frey asked as she felt herself begin to tremble. Dylas looked her over, remaining silent for much longer than she expected. His ears rose, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Dylas spoke, “Did you really think you could leave like that?” Frey flinched, but kept her ground.

“I…thought it would be easier. No use in saying goodbye if I’ll be back.”

The words felt hollow. She was walking into the resting place of monsters with only one small ring keeping her from being lost forever. A small ring that rested perfectly on her index finger, but it was loose enough to give her the fear that it would fall off. She brushed her thumb against the cold metal as if it were her lifeline, a small part of her panic subsiding once she knew it was still there.

Dylas sighed as he took another step forward, “Then why leave like this in the first place? If you really thought that…then…”

“I do…” Frey protested weakly, eyes lowering, “But…”

“They’re all good people, you know,” Dylas took another step, “They all believe in you.”

“That’s it…” Frey took in a deep breath, “I don’t want to let them down.”

“Then don’t.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It can be.”

“Dylas…” Frey sighed, “It just isn’t. Why did you follow me?”

“Because…well…” Dylas paused again, voice stuttering as if it was looking for the words. Frey looked up hesitantly, noticing just how close he was to her. She wanted to take a step back, but couldn’t. It was more of a confused impulse than anything else. He had always seemed so distant, cold when she tried to talk to him. She didn’t think that he even regarded her as a friend. To come all this way just to talk to her…it was jarring. 

Frey looked up at him, “I…should be going…” His was stone-faced, silent as she turned away from the building uncertainty back to the other situation. To get into the Forest of Beginnings, rescue Leon, and save Venti. 

Two arms wrapped around her waist. Heat pressed against her back as she was pulled back in. He rested his head against her neck as he gave her a gentle squeeze. He took in a deep breath as his hair ticked the back of her neck.

“Please…come back safe…”

Just was the words ended, his body was off of hers. Frey turned, wide eyed and face flushed at the contact. Dylas was already gone, running back down the road towards town. She stared at him as he vanished on the horizon, head reeling at what had happened. Did Dylas…have feelings for her? The thought made her face heat even more. She thought that he hated her, that she annoyed him with her constant need to see him. A need she was unaware of, until that very moment.

Frey took in a deep breath, keeping the thoughts in mind as she walked towards Leon Karnak. She would get out. She had to get out.

She needed to know just what Dylas felt.

 

Dylas stared wide eyed at the strange person that had run into Selphia. The entire town had gathered at the gate, questioning glances at the man. Blue hair, animalistic features that the other three guardians all shared, and a voice that asked where Ventuswill was. The fourth guardian had returned completely alone.

The last guardian passed him by on the way to the castle, though Dylas paid him no mind. He was staring straight at the gate, hoping for some miracle to occur. Hoping that the guardian had just outrun her on the way back from Leon Karnak. It was impossible. He could barely even stand from the shock of becoming human again.

“Dammit…” Dylas seethed under his teeth, fists curling into tight balls as he heard Venti roar from inside the castle, “Where are you…?” He remained in that spot, not flinching when the dragon flew to the sky.

Eyes glued to the gates, waiting for a miracle.


End file.
